Changes
by Alani
Summary: L.A. has been sent to Hell...after finally being reunited with the one he loves, Lorne must deal with some changes-in his life as well as Abigail's. Chapter One rewritten. A continuation of my Lorne/Abigail series.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**DISCLAIMER: Lorne, Connor and others don't belong to me. Unfortunately.**

**Summary: LA has been sent to Hell. When Lorne finally finds Abigail. He must learn to deal with changes in his life-as well as hers.**

" _Think I'll have me some little fun," she could smell the alcohol on his breath. _

" _Leave me alone!" she said and raked her fingernails across his face, leaving angry looking scratches. He growled and grabbed her hand._

" _I'm gonna to teach you for doin' that," the man snarled, showing his crooked, dirty teeth. He bit down on her index finger and gave it a yank, tearing the tip part off. She screamed with pain and felt blood trickling through her fingers. The man spat the part out and punched her in the ribs, causing her to fall to the ground. He kicked her in the ribs again. She could taste blood in her mouth and she coughed, nearly choking on it. The first man laughed and another man joined in, his fist connecting with her temple. A wave of dizziness washed over her. They're going to kill me, Abigail thought just as blackness consumed her. _

" _Any word on the rest of the team?" Lindsey asked._

" _For all I know, we are the rest of the team. I haven't heard squat," _

" _That's weird," _

" _They'll call," Lorne said. _

" _No, I mean me saying "team" and meaning it. I kind of like the feeling," _

" _Yeah, today." _

" _You and Abigail really done with them?" Lindsey asked. _

" _It isn't our kind of work anymore. It's unsavoury."_

" _Gee, I think it's just getting interesting," Lindsey said._

" _Yeah, I bet you do." Lorne replied. _

" _You don't trust me. You don't think a man can change?"_

" _It's not about what I think. This was Angel's plan." _

" _Come on. I can sing for you," Lindsey offered. _

" _I heard you sing," Lorne replied then took out his gun and shot Lindsey twice in the chest. _

_Lindsey stumbled back, looking down at his wounds, "Why—why did you..."_

" _One last job. You're not part of the solution, Lindsey. You never will be."_

" _You kill me? A flunky? I'm not just... Angel...kills me. You don't... Angel..." Lindsey sighed and his body went limp. _

_Lorne sighed and looked down. For the first time ever and only that time, he hated Angel. He hated Angel for making him do this._

" _Good night folks," he muttered as he walked out. _

He walked the streets, looking for his father. Recently Connor had gotten his memories of his old life with his father and his friends back. His father hadn't wanted him part of the big battle but Connor wanted to help. He had gone to Wolfram and Heart but the building was now in ruins. He rounded a corner and saw a group of four men surrounding someone lying on the ground.

One of them was viciously attacking the victim. Connor walked closer and saw they were beating up a woman. Instinct took over as he ran forward and tackled the guy. They both fell to the ground and Connor punched him in the face. The other three grabbed Connor's arms and hauled him off the first man.

" Didn't anyone tell you that you should never beat up a woman?" Connor demanded.

" I'm teaching her a lesson," the man growled, " Look at what that bitch did to my face." He had a long nasty looking gash on his cheek.

Connor didn't reply but starting fighting the men. The man's three friends fled after learning how strong he was. Connor delivered a final blow, throwing the man against the wall, knocking him out. Connor ran over to the woman who was not moving.

A sick feeling of dread came over him when he saw who it was. It was Abigail Williams, the girlfriend of Lorne.

Abigail had been severely beaten. Blood was everywhere, she could have a head injury and was probably bleeding internally. Connor picked her up and headed for the nearest hospital.

Connor barged in, " I need some help here! A woman's been beaten up!" he shouted and a nurse from the nearby nurse station hurried forward and directed him to put her on a bed. They wheeled her off.

" How is she? " Connor asked the doctor an hour later.

" Are you a family member or friend?" the doctor asked.

" Friend. Sort of. I found her," Connor replied. When he was living his old life, he never got along with Abigail-she never forgave him for trying to kill Lorne. He had been new to the world and didn't understand that not all demons were evil.

" She's in a bad way. She is suffering from internal bleeding and head trauma." The doctor paused, " I'm afraid she's in a coma."

Connor sat next to Abigail's bed. Abigail was battered and bruised, her cuts had needed stitches and there was a thick bandage wrapped around her head.

He took out her cell phone and went into her contact list. He found Lorne's number and tried calling him but there was no service. He turned it off and kept his vigil.

Lorne sat in the bedroom of Sunset Motel and waited. He placed his gun next to him and glanced at his watch. It had been a whole two hours and no sign of Abigail. Surely her assignment with Spike was finished and she was on her way here. He tried calling her but the operator told him there was no service to make the call. He frowned and glanced at the screen. Sure enough, it said _network unavailable_. Strange.

Four hours went by and Lorne's hope was fading. Abigail had been sincere about meeting up with Lorne to start a new relationship with him. He had felt her sincerity, her hope for their future. There was only one reason why she hasn't yet turned up.

She was dead. Maybe they all were.

That meant he was the only one left standing.


	2. Chapter One

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

Lorne left the motel room and wandered the streets. He couldn't believe what was happening. In a few short hours, LA has been sent to Hell. Demons and vampires walked the streets. Innocent people were being murdered and there was nothing he could do but run. He flagged down a taxi cab but fled that after discovering the cab driver was a demon.

With nowhere else to go, he found himself in an alleyway. He heard screams from the distance and he covered his ears as he sat down on a crate.

_I've killed a human being_, Lorne thought, _I went against everything I believe in because I wanted out. My friends might be dead and I've lost the only woman I've ever loved. Again. _

He took out his gun and took the safety off. He stared down at the gun for several seconds. It would be an easy escape.

_I took a life away…its only right to take away mine_.

He closed his eyes and aimed the gun at his temple and squeezed.

Nothing happened.

He frowned and squeezed the trigger again but still nothing happened. He checked the magazine, there were still two bullets left.

" Please, don't do that," a voice said, making him jump and drop the gun.

He looked up to see someone standing in the shadows. " Who's there?" Lorne demanded. It wasn't a person, but a demon with red skin, black hair, horns and a tail.

" What are you doing here?" Lorne demanded.

" Stopping you for making a fatal mistake," the demon replied,

" I've been looking for you. My name is Grayson-you can call me Gray."

" What do you want from me?"

" I need you to come with me. I need to get you out of here before you are killed."

" My life isn't worth saving," Lorne said gloomily.

" They seem to think it is worth saving," Gray said.

" And who's _they_?"

" The Powers That Be. They sent me to find you," Gray replied,

" Now let's go."

Lorne reluctantly followed him, " Where are we going?"

" Some place safe. You wouldn't want to be here when they arrive."

" Who?"

" The Demon Lords."

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Connor arrived back at the Hyperion Hotel. It had been one week since LA was sent to Hell. The hospital wasn't safe anymore, all the staff, doctors, and patients had all been killed. Connor tried to save them but there were just too many demons to fight. He'd manage to take Abigail and get her out safely-only just. He went to the only safe haven he could think of-the Hyperion Hotel it still had the sanctuary spell on it.

He had tried looking for his father again and wondered if Angel ever made out of the fight in the alley.

He went upstairs to Abigail's room. She was still unconscious. He sat down next to the bed.

" It's chaos out there," he told her, " Madness. I tried to save some people…but they died. There were just too many demons to fight." Connor sighed. He took out her cell phone and tried her friend Spike again and this time he actually got a dial tone.

" Hello?" answered a British man.

" Uh…is this Spike?"

" Yeah. Who're are you and why have you got Abigail's phone?" the man demanded him.

" She got attacked…I found her."

" Where is she?"

" We were at the hospital but its been taken over by demons. I took her to the Hyperion Hotel on-"

" I know where that is. I'll be there." Spike hung up and Connor flipped the phone shut.

" Your friend Spike is coming," he told her and wondered if she can even hear him. He was about to leave the room when her eyelids fluttered. Her hand twitched and her eyes slowly opened. She couldn't open one of her eyes for some reason. Her eyesight was blurry and blinked several times before turning her head to stare at him.

" Connor?" she said recognising him, " What are you doing here? Where am I?" She tried to sit up but whole body protested with pain. He rearranged the pillows so that she could sit up. She looked down and noticed her left index finger was heavily bandaged.

" So what happened to me?"

He nodded, " You were beaten by some thugs. You have bruising, a few broken ribs, and some of your finger is missing.…don't you remember anything?"

Abigail's mind was blank. She couldn't remember being attacked. The last thing she remembered was helping Spike.

" How long have I been…out?"

" A week and two days," Connor replied…" Do you need anything? Painkillers? I'm sure I can find some somewhere."

" Yes thanks. Everything hurts."

" There's something else you should know." Connor added before getting up to find some painkillers.

" What?" she asked warily.

" LA was sent to Hell. Demons have taken over the place. They massacred everyone at the hospital and I only just got us out of there. The Hyperion is the only safe haven. We have to stay here-"

" The sanctuary spell. Its still working," Abigail realised and he nodded.

" Oh, and Spike is coming," Connor said.

" Spike? He's still alive?"

" Yep. I don't know about anyone else. And where's Lorne? Why wasn't he with you? I remember in my old life the two of you were inseparable. Aren't you together anymore?"

" Yes we are. We were supposed to meet up and leave LA to start new lives together…." Abigail trailed off, " I hope he's still alive. I hope everyone is still alive."

" Me too, " Connor agreed, " I'll go find those painkillers." He left then and she started to get out of bed. Her body screamed with pain but she ignored it and hobbled over towards the full length mirror. She stared at her reflection, shocked. She barely recognised herself. Her arms were covered with cuts and bruises, her face and lips swollen, bruised and her left eye was swollen shut. Her hair was limp and greasy.

She was about to head back to bed when the door opened. She whirled around, it was Spike and her heart soared.

" Spike!" she threw her arms around him, making him stumble backwards.

" Hi yourself," he replied.

" I'm sorry, its just nice to see a familiar face that's all." Abigail said and that's when he got a good look at her face.

" If I ever meet those bastards who did this to you, I'll kill them," he swore. He took her hand and lead her back to bed.

" The kid told me what happened-"

" The kid has a name," a voice interrupted and Connor entered the room, holding a glass of water and a packet of painkillers. He gave them to Abigail.

" Sorry junior. Look, do you want me to go and find Lorne?" Spike asked Abigail.

" No, don't leave me." She pleaded, grabbing his arm.

" I'll go look for him. I want to go and find my dad anyway." Connor said and left.

" Have you heard from the others? Wesley and Gunn?"

" Gunn no, but Wesley…"

" What?"

" The wizard killed him. He's dead Abigail."

Abigail stared at him. Wesley, her oldest friend, was dead? First Fred, now Wesley. Tears ran down her face and Spike put his arm around her. She cried herself to sleep but he stayed with her the entire night.


End file.
